


Love Be My Muse

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cameos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Painting, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Inspirations of all kinds strike Yusuke in a way that forces his brush to paint to canvas. But there is no other muse like his, and with one question, an image plagues him. Finally he has time to let loose and make his vision a painted reality.





	Love Be My Muse

Black, white, yellow, red and blue. This was his ammunition against the blank canvas before him. Various bristled brushes played the part of his weapons of choice. Each one had a different role to play in the war against blank space. Inspiration had struck and it urged Yusuke to put his skills to the test once again in the name of art, creativity and his love. Gray eyes twisted and stretched plain reality to create an image on the canvas; the one that had been plaguing him for some time. Finally he had the time and opportunity to make the beautiful vision that haunted him in his sleep a reality. A faint smile perked up the corner of his lips as he scaled and planned for the color barrage he was about to unleash against the boring nothingness.

Time always became lost to the young artist when true inspiration took over. This work was proving no different. Smears of paint held to nude medium. Purposeful brush strokes smoothed the colors, slowly creating still life. It took time as was his way, but the seemingly formless color trails morphed into an image; an image that he’d been dying to create ever since he had asked a fateful question.

Roughly two hours into the job, Yusuke was already covered in splotches of mischievous paint but he ignored it all in favor of his art. Not just his art. His dreams. Draped white and light gray wrapped around a gymnast-like build and hid long legs. Worked bristles swirled together the right ratios of color to create different pinks and greens. Combined with small dots of white, flowers bloomed and covered clasped hands. Cream color became delicate skin, pale yellow turned into wavy, gentle locks of hair, layered shades of blue transformed into striking eyes that made his heart race. Those eyes would be the highlight of the piece. They were what he always admired most in reality, after all.

With a creak the door of his art studio opened. Cool air rushed into the room. In all the excitement of creation, Yusuke hadn’t noticed just how stuffy it had become. The idea of opening the windows popped into his head. Light footsteps followed in after the door.

“Hey!” a cheerful voice greeted. The familiarity made the blue haired artist smile.

“Welcome home,” he returned, stormy eyes peeking around the edges of his nearly finished canvas. “You actually have perfect timing. Would you mind putting down your things and coming a bit closer?”

“Of course! What are you working on now?” his always wanted visitor questioned, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

His lips continued their musing upturn. “You’ll see when it is time. I just want to make sure I get this exactly right.”

Newly hired model approached the backside of Yusuke’s easel, pinked grin on her face picking up her cheeks. “You know I hate when you make me wait,” she whined playfully. “C’mon at least tell me the theme. Or the name!”

“Shh. I will tell you when I show you. It would ruin the surprise. Now hold still and just keep looking at me.”

“Alright. I have no problem just staring at you like this,” the woman giggled softly. Her wink made the artist blush.

A few additions of blue, white and black were made to the canvas before Yusuke was satisfied. Actually a stronger word was needed. Proud. Elated. This was exactly what he had pictured in his mind and nothing else made him happier than seeing the scene in paint. Well, maybe not nothing else. “Perfection! Thank you for your help as always,” Yusuke bowed at the neck gratefully.

“Of course! You know I’ll help you any time!” the chipper blond grinned. “So~o can I see it?”

“Hmm….” Yusuke pinched his chin in thought. Blue smeared on his skin without his knowledge. “Well, I wanted to wait to present this to you…”

“Aww, c’mon, Yusuke! Ple~ase?” Folded hands and enlarged eyes begged him.

His heart skipped a beat. “You know I’m not a fan of being pestered….but you also know I can’t say no to that gorgeous face of yours, Ann.” The artist sighed while the model held her breath in anticipation. “Alright, close your eyes. I’ll hang it up on my test wall.”

“YES!” Blue disappeared in a flash behind squeezed lids. Steady hands plucked the canvas from the easel and hung it with care from a set of nails he had at the ready to view his newest works of the same size. It made it easier to see if any adjustment brushes were needed. This one was perfect the way it was.

“Alright,” Yusuke calmly breathed, leading the blinded woman further into his studio, aligning her just right with the painting. He waited a moment then gave the all clear. “Open.”

Ann blinked to clear her vision before observing Yusuke’s newest work. She gasped. Knees went weak. Her mouth fell open. Paint, brush and artist had worked together in a way to create a scene that touched her deeply. Her own eyes were reflected back at her, alluring and bright. Her hair was left long and wavy, cascading over her shoulder and pock marked with soft pink and white flowers, the same in the bouquet that rested in her hands. A simple yet elegant white dress with a beautiful train flattered her like no other has. Her expression was loving, excited and nearly tearful. As she took in the vision, Yusuke’s hand found hers, his fingers lightly playing with the jeweled ring he had asked her to wear.

Voice quiet, Yusuke pressed up against Ann, lips close to her ear, “I call it “Love Be My Muse”. Do you like it?”

“How could you ask that?! Of course I do! I love it!” Ann squealed, tears threatening to escape her shimmering blues and stain her rosy cheeks. She turned into her artist, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. She repeated in a hushed tone, “I love it. And I love you.”

The engaged couple shared a kiss before Yusuke’s vision on his bride-to-be. His chest was full of joy and warmth. “I love you too, Ann.”

The thrilled blond stayed still for a few more seconds before bouncing in Yusuke’s arms. “Oh my God I love this dress you painted! I’m going to have it made! I decided!”

“Wh-What? Really? You can do that?” Yusuke asked quizzically.

“Of course I can! Being a model I’ve met so many fashion designers. And I know _just_ the one I want doing this! He’s an absolute doll! From a little back country town, does a lot of work out of his family shop. He showed me a picture of the dress he made for his adorable wife and it was AMAZING! I have to call him now!” With a click of the camera on her phone and a kiss to her fiancee’s cheek, Ann left as abruptly as she had arrived. It only took another few beats before Yusuke could hear her greet someone over the receiver of her cell.

The artist sighed, head shaking and lips curled into a crooked, amused smile, “My muse is a wild spirit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. They are really fun and cute to write. Also hope you can pick out the Persona 4 cameo I snuck in there! You can't tell me that Ann wouldn't want to be besties with a tattooed and pierced fashion designer. <3


End file.
